


Bloom (just for you)

by Only_angel_28



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (implied) - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Best Friends, Boys Kissing, Confessions, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexuality Crisis, Introspection, M/M, Pining, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 21:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18213638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_angel_28/pseuds/Only_angel_28
Summary: “Do you ever think about boys?”The words fall from Louis’ lips casually, but they’re fragile like a gossamer thread, a single silken strand from a spider’s web of labyrinthine thoughts. They’re the product of literal months of careful introspection, of soul-searching and agonizing and over-thinking. They’re words that he’s never dared to utter aloud, a mirror of his own swirling inner-turmoil of thoughts. Thoughts he previously held tightly to his chest, locked away in his heart along with all his other feelings regarding his best friend.*Or the arrival of spring brings a new beginning for Harry and Louis.





	Bloom (just for you)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Shake the Dust Off Quick Fics collection with the prompt of it being officially spring. 
> 
> Title from Bloom by Troye Sivan

The scent of topsoil, lilac blooms, and honeysuckle floats on the breeze. All around, the earth is awakening with the arrival of spring. Verdant green eyes catch Louis’ own, and it’s spring there too. 

“Do you ever think about boys?”

The words fall from Louis’ lips casually, but they’re fragile like a gossamer thread, a single silken strand from a spider’s web of labyrinthine thoughts. They’re the product of literal months of careful introspection, of soul-searching and agonizing and over-thinking. They’re words that he’s never dared to utter aloud, a mirror of his own swirling inner-turmoil of thoughts. Thoughts he previously held tightly to his chest, locked away in his heart along with all his other feelings regarding his best friend. 

His love for Harry is a resilient thing, though, a persistent thing, like a flower that stubbornly grows between the cracks in the pavement. And like that part of himself Louis has tried to keep hidden, it subsists, prevails, refuses to be buried. 

Harry blinks at him, a languid movement, steady and unhurried like most things about him. The only indication he heard Louis’ question is the slight disruption of his signature serene, innocent expression, the tiny crease between his brows. The furrow deepens in the same way his dimples do when he smiles as his brows knit further in contemplation. He looks so pensive, always so adorably attentive to Louis’ every vocalized inquiry, regardless of how silly or random. 

Louis battles the urge to smooth that small bit of wrinkled skin on Harry’s forehead with the tip of his finger, to whisper _why so serious?_ just to hear the sweet, melodic trill of Harry’s giggles that quip would surely earn him. He remains silent instead – heart pounding, breath sequestered in his lungs – and forces his hands to stay clenched at his sides.  

Harry looks at him, _really_ looks at him, his eyes going soft beneath those earnestly furrowed brows of his. The left corner of his mouth lifts in a gentle, lopsided grin, the adjacent dimple carving deep into his cheek in a truly devastating fashion. His big, clumsy, beautiful, lion-cub-paw-of-a-hand enters Louis’ periphery vision as he raises it to gently cup one entire half of Louis’ face. His thumb is coarse and calloused as it traces the ridge of Louis’ cheekbone, rubbing back and forth in a timid, tender caress. Despite the roughness, it’s still the best thing Louis’ ever felt. It’s a reminder that despite the rose-colored glasses he tends to view him with, Harry isn’t perfect. He’s something better than perfect. He’s _real_. 

His fingers flex against Louis’ skin, his eyes flitting over Louis’ countenance to carefully judge his reaction as he guides him closer. Louis lets him. Their foreheads knock together, their noses bump. Sweet, nervous, tremulous giggles fill the space between them – one only wide enough to allow for the mingling of their breath – and when Harry speaks, it’s nothing but a whisper against Louis’ lips.  

“Just one.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I’m beau-soleil-louis on tumblr if you want to come say hi :)
> 
> Fic post [here](https://beau-soleil-louis.tumblr.com/post/183680005491/bloom-just-for-you-by-onlyangel28-do-you) if you feel so inclined.


End file.
